


办公室

by whiterzj



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterzj/pseuds/whiterzj
Kudos: 37





	办公室

徐理事偶尔会叫陆东植去他办公室待很长时间，久而久之，全公司的职员们都知道了投资三组的陆代理与理事关系要好，是他的心腹嫡系。  
曹组长在偶然路过徐理事办公室时，听到过房间内奇怪的声音，她下意识走过去一看，发现门没有锁，办公室内模糊的呜咽声溜出门缝逃进她的耳朵。  
心中的怀疑让曹组长轻轻推开了门。  
门内倏然寂静，空旷整洁的办公室中，只有徐理事如往常般端坐在椅子上。  
“有事么？”徐仁宇抬头瞟她一眼，面色冷淡。  
明明周遭没有任何异常，可曹组长就是无端感到说不出的古怪，“啊，我来提醒您下午三点在12楼正厅有个会。”她心生警惕，随便找了个借口，说完便快步离开了这里。

14:00  
门终于被关严。  
徐仁宇轻叹一声，低下头惋惜道：“只有一个小时了，东植要加油啊。”  
办公桌下伏跪的男人此时正一只手紧紧扒着徐仁宇半解的皮带，嘴里含着根紫粗的硬物，连呼吸都几近暂停，听见外人走远，才放松了僵硬的唇。他忍不住将那根东西吐出来轻咳两声，鼻音细碎，眼角泛红，如同刚被流氓狠狠欺负过，即将流下眼泪的纯良处子。  
“徐仁宇，你怎么不锁门！”陆东植侧头躲过贴在他脸上轻蹭的阴茎，缓过气来怒道。  
“是你说今天只做正经的事，那不必锁门啊。”上半身衣冠楚楚的徐理事无所谓地笑笑，紧接着趁陆东植开口反驳的瞬间，握住自己身下巨物再次操进他的嘴里。  
“啊……唔……”  
“做事不能半途而废，陆代理。”徐仁宇脸上笑意散去，眼神逐渐变得凶狠，“给我舔射了就签字，我们说好的。”  
陆东植想着那份关系到三组全员今天能否准时下班的重要文件，一时间在心里骂了徐仁宇十几句，但看他表情不像是开玩笑的样子，只好认命地再次张开酸痛的嘴，含着那根已经完全勃起的肉棒“呜呜”地舔弄起来。  
“快一点，一会儿还要开会。”徐仁宇感受着身下唇舌生涩的吸吮动作，无情地开口催促道。  
从他的视角向下看，陆东植卷翘的头发正随着口腔动作不断起伏，发间隐隐露出的鼻尖蹭到来源不明的液体，在阳光下反射着水光，殷红的嘴唇紧紧包裹着青筋凸起的阴茎来回笨拙地吞吐，唇缝偶尔溢出的呻吟声在办公室内清晰可闻。  
徐仁宇能感受到陆东植绵软的吐气喷到他大腿上微微发凉，他忍住想立刻把眼前人按到身上狠狠操弄的冲动，抬手抓住陆东植柔软的头发，挺着坚硬的欲望冲撞进那张诱人的嘴。  
“嗯！嗯……”太深了……陆东植眼泪立刻被刺激得夺眶而出，喉咙内被侵犯的不适让他下意识抬头，想要躲开这个凶徒的掌控。  
“乖……马上射给你。”凶徒毫无真心的安慰他，另一边手上动作不停，摁着陆东植的后脑不断把下体捣进他的口腔，快速抽弄了数十次，才在他湿软的舌根上颤抖着性器射了出来。  
快感攀临，徐仁宇忍不住低吼一声。缓了少顷后，才留恋地从陆东植的嘴里退出来，接着优雅起身抽了张纸巾，半跪在陆东植面前，擦拭掉他嘴角的污浊。  
“吐出来。”徐仁宇看着他湿润的眼睛柔声说。  
“嗯？”陆东植还没从嘴里被灌满精液的情形中回过神，他感受到自己下体欲望正渐渐抬头，用所剩无几的理智思考了下要不要当着徐仁宇的面吐出精液。  
下一秒，他喉咙起伏，直接咽了下去。  
“……”  
徐仁宇忍住脏话，脸色阴沉地抬手摩挲了两下陆东植细嫩的脖颈，在几个呼吸间作出决定：  
“我去锁门。”

14:20  
还没等陆东植想明白自己已经遵守约定完成了口交，为什么还需要锁门，徐仁宇已经重新回到办公桌前蹲下与他对视。  
“东植。”徐仁宇闭上眼睛轻声唤他的名字，接着低头去寻他的嘴唇亲了上去。房间内呼吸声渐重，徐仁宇用舌尖轻轻顶开他紧闭的牙齿，勾着滑腻的舌头和自己纠缠。陆东植的嘴里还残留着精液腥膻的味道，徐仁宇细细品尝良久，顺便交换唾液给他消了遍毒。  
唇舌间亲密无间的接触让陆东植的欲望被彻底唤醒，感受到陆东植开始热情回吻，徐仁宇试探着把手伸进他的内裤里，轻轻握住已经吐出黏液的柱体套弄，在上下双重刺激下，不消片刻，陆东植就在他的掌中勃起了。  
徐仁宇无声的笑了笑。  
他起身把陆东植抱到办公桌上，两三下儿就脱掉了陆东植被体液打湿的裤子。  
身下木桌的凉意激得陆东植理智回归，陆东植瞪大眼睛，拢着身上残存的衬衫，试图跟他讲起道理：“说好的你射了就签字。”只是语气中带着明显的哭腔，毫无说服力。  
“咽下去的不算。”徐仁宇想也没想地开口。  
他单手褪掉西裤，俯身用下体轻蹭陆东植半挺的欲望，另一只手摸索着办公桌下的柜子打开，拿出了一盒避孕套。  
陆东植在意乱情迷中瞄到徐理事竟然从办公室的保险柜里拿套子，顿时头脑清醒了一瞬：“或许我该考虑辞职的，”他想，“这公司迟早要完。”  
“用给你的，不想让别人看到。”感受到陆东植惊讶的视线，徐仁宇随口解释了一句。说完他再次吻住陆东植微肿的嘴，用宽厚的胸膛把他整个上半身压到桌子台面上。

“要不要我？”徐仁宇蹭着陆东植的唇角轻声问。他一手撑在陆东植的耳侧，下身淫靡地在陆东植的臀缝间摩擦，另一只手分开两条白嫩的大腿，让身下人湿润泛红的下体完全显露在眼前。  
“……”陆东植羞耻地闭上眼睛，他身前柱体的顶端在不断渗出透明的液体，随着徐仁宇的动作蹭到柔软的腹部，后穴也逐渐湿软，微颤着穴口俨然已经准备好了迎接男人性器的光临。  
他微微晃了晃额前汗湿的卷发，咬牙忍住几乎破口而出的呻吟，艰难地表明立场：“不……不要。”  
“啊！”  
然而随着徐仁宇微凉的手指倏然捅进后穴，他还是叫出了声。  
昨夜刚被使用过的甬道此时依然温热紧致，徐仁宇插入两根手指，耐心地向肠道内探索。穴口“噗嗤噗嗤”的淫靡水声在安静的办公室内被无限放大，灵巧的指尖借着体液润滑毫不费力就找到了那处神秘所在。  
“嗯……别碰那里……啊……”陆东植不受控制呻吟出声，本能地抬腿夹着徐仁宇的腰轻蹭。  
“要不要我？”徐仁宇盯着陆东植情动的样子再次开口，手指在陆东植体内搅动揉捻不停。  
陆东植此刻眼神全然迷离，全身赤裸着泛起了潮红，仰倒在红木桌子上含着后穴内的手指不断挺腰，简直比全世界最风骚的妓女还要勾人。  
“说话。”徐仁宇忍着冲动撤出手指，俯身在他颤抖的喉结上轻咬。  
“……要”陆东植终于向欲望投降，小声哭喊着说：“要你……进……唔。”  
细碎的恳求声瞬间被撞入后穴的硬物冲散，徐仁宇终于握着忍到胀痛的肉棒抬腰插了进去，而后低头堵上了陆东植那张惊呼出声的嘴。  
唇舌缱绻交错，陆东植委屈地推了身上的男人两下，“唔唔”地哼了一会儿，后穴被搓磨得一塌糊涂，裹着粗壮的阴茎自觉卖力吞咽，铃口吐出的淫水顺着臀缝流到桌子上，被桌子的主人毫不在意地抹去。  
陆东植被那主人压住手腕大力操弄着，体内肉棒的每一次抽插，都能撞到他的敏感点上，最开始的不适慢慢被难言的快感覆盖，让他勃起的欲望越来越硬。  
“嗯啊……啊……好舒服……”他忍不住抬起手，想要握住自己的阴茎套弄。  
“乖。”徐仁宇攥着他双手的细腕固定到头顶，然后猛地抽出坚硬滚烫的肉棒，轻声在陆东植耳边道：  
“老公给你操射。”  
说完便抱起陆东植，把人翻过去趴伏到桌面上，勒住他的腰揉开臀瓣，借着体液润滑，对准泛着水光的粉嫩穴口再次一插到底。  
背入让阴茎进得更深，陆东植下意识绞紧肠道。强烈的刺激下，两人几乎同时一顿。徐仁宇深呼一口气，把肉刃缓缓抽出来一半，小幅度晃腰，让龟头在陆东植的敏感点上细细摩擦。  
“唔……不要……徐仁宇……快一点啊……”陆东植完全受不住这样温柔的酷刑，不一会儿就回首攀住徐仁宇的小臂，眨了眨通红的眼睛，带着哭腔央求。  
可徐仁宇虽然时常迁就他，在性事上的掌控欲却极强，他不求还好，这下一开口，徐仁宇彻底不动了。  
“想要就自己做。”徐仁宇恶趣味地笑了笑，接着单手把陆东植那两条纤弱的胳膊合到背后禁锢。  
滚烫的阴茎埋在体内的敏感地带停滞不前，陆东植的理智已经完全被情欲挟持，只想立刻延续体内硬物带来的快感。他不再忸怩，直接缩紧肛口，抬高屁股吞吐起徐仁宇的肉棒来。  
“嗯……嗯……”陆东植动了几下，发出痛苦的低吟，他的两只手被身后男人反扭，胸膛在桌面上悬空，唯一的着力点只有徐仁宇圈在他腰上的臂膀。陆东植艰难地抵着这条肌肉隆起的手臂，不自觉撅起屁股向后吸着那根硬物索取爱液，身前翘起的阴茎不断撞上徐仁宇办公时用的红木桌沿，乳尖顶向桌面变得挺立，身体前后一冷一热的触感让他几近崩溃。

14:35  
“你动一动吧。”持续得不到高潮的感觉并不好，陆东植难受地呜咽了起来，脸颊上的红晕透过汗水混合的眼泪泛出惑人的光，他咬着唇小声向身后的男人哀求：“仁宇哥……哥哥……”  
徐仁宇不曾错过他口中任何呓语，闻言立刻搂过他的脖颈，就着前后站立的姿势顶进陆东植泥泞的后穴，重新在他体内挞伐起来。  
“叫我什么？”他忍着深入抽插的欲望，半入的阴茎抵着陆东植的敏感点浅浅摩挲，“大点声。”  
“嗯……嗯…哥…哥哥……”  
“……老公”  
下一瞬，体内性器剧烈的侵犯如狂澜大雨席卷而至，两人身前的实木桌子被顶得吱嘎作响，徐仁宇抿着唇一言不发，身下操弄动作不停。阴囊撞击臀肉的“啪啪”声在宽敞的办公室内回响，徐仁宇充耳不闻，只是不断按住陆东植的腰换着角度冲撞抽插，快速将他带上高潮的顶峰。  
“唔……啊！”陆东植浑身颤抖着扭头看向身后，徐仁宇立刻凑过去和他接了个绵长的吻。体内积压的情潮爆发，陆东植呼吸急促地在后穴里不断的刺激下射了出来。  
白色浊液在办公桌上淋漓散落，徐仁宇看也没看，就着插入的姿势抱起人走到办公室内的沙发前放手。高潮过后的身体绵软无力，陆东植没了禁锢，腿一软，脱开了身后钉着的肉棒，跪倒在沙发上。  
他扒住沙发靠背膝行两步，腿下皮革的凉意激得他蜷缩了下身体，他只好伸出手和徐仁宇交握，企图从那只宽大的手掌中汲取温暖。

14:45  
徐仁宇红着眼睛缓了缓呼吸，挺着身前还未消解的欲望坐到陆东植身边，抬手圈住陆东植的腰，哄着他自己坐过来。  
“……”陆东植垂头看着那根粗壮的紫黑色性器，心里挣扎了两秒，最后还是舍不得徐仁宇就这样硬着，善良地强撑起身跨坐到徐仁宇腿上，还顺便握住肉刃帮他找到穴口，缓缓吞了下去。  
“我没力气了。”陆东植做完这一切，把头埋进男人的肩窝小声说。  
“射了就给你签字。”徐理事温柔地搂住他再次提出交易。  
还敢提签字……陆东植回想起方才天真地信过他鬼话的自己，恼怒地抬头瞪了他一眼。  
他不知道自己此时的眼睛湿得像夏日清甜的泉水，眼角泛着红晕，向上看人时盛满风情，纵使面前的男人再冷淡，也要在他的眸光中失魂落魄。  
陆东植清晰地感觉到身体里的性器又硬了几分。  
“变态。”他闭上眼小声吐槽。  
“变态在干你。”徐仁宇不以为意地捧起他的脸亲了一口，然后腰部猛地向上一顶，整根没入——  
“嗯……”陆东植惊呼出声，骑乘的姿势让体内的性器进得格外深，刚刚射过一次的他没了绞弄后穴的力气，只能瘫在徐仁宇的身上，任由这人按着腰操。

14:53  
华丽的办公室内，沙发上重叠的肉体忘我纠缠，陆东植的大腿被掰到最开，后穴的体液顺着身下男人持续顶撞的动作滴到沙发黑色的皮面上，显得格外淫秽。徐仁宇剧烈喘息着压下他的肩膀，让他后穴吞入更多。  
“啊……疼……疼……”陆东植被顶得后穴酸胀，难耐的出声。他在心里估算了下时间，而后决定放下脸皮，去求徐仁宇快点做完。  
他回忆了下徐仁宇的喜好，生涩地趴到男人颈侧，像只单纯热情的小狗般，轻轻舔着主人的耳蜗吐气：  
“老公”  
“啊……射给我……”  
“快点……嗯……操我……”  
陆东植诱惑的低语让徐仁宇瞬间极度兴奋，他额上青筋暴起，抬手将陆东植推倒在沙发上，掰开两条细长的腿按着屁股猛操进去，终于在陆东植断断续续的淫叫中精关失守，用力抽插了十几下，喘着粗气挺腰射了出来。  
“呼……”徐仁宇侧头抹了下汗湿的鬓发，而后俯身和陆东植交换了个吻，轻喘着接他的话：  
“老公爱你。”


End file.
